HeartLess
by imotare18
Summary: Meet Rin Kagamine, an ordinary girl who is in love with anime, foods, and shoujo manga, she doesn't care about idols/superstars, and she's to dense when it comes to her lovelife. But here comes two idols competing for popularity, but what happened when Rin comes to their life , who will win her heart,. Len Kagamine, the player or Rei Kagane, The sadis. LenXRinXRei and many couples
1. Prolugue

**Sorry I deleted my Stories but i save them on my computer**

**Anyway new story, this is my story on wattpad, I only translate it in english**

**wattpad: user/Dyssidia18**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There are many **voices** in the room

But only **your voice** is what I hear

**Cheering**, Smiling, Jumping

But whom are **you** cheering?

There are two of **us**, trying to reach **your heart**

Please **don't** leave me

**HeartLess!**

~0~

Main Characters:

Rin Kagamine

-15 years old in love with animes, foods **(Especially Oranges)** and shougo mangas, Just an ordinary girl and too dense when it comes to her love life, Cheerful person, always thinking positive **(I think)** a kind girl, but how come two superstars fell in love with her

**(A/N: I wanted to be just like her!)**

Len Kagamine:

-16 years old, not related to Rin Kagamine, number 1 rival of Rei Kagane, has a sister name Lenka, a player, number one goal to defeat Rei Kagane had a tragic past, only living with her sister, smart but childish, sometimes called shouta, always had pride to himself and scared of bugs and ghosts

Rei Kagane:

-16 years old, a sadist, had a sister Rui Kagane but her sister had a heart failure, number 1 rival of Len Kagamine, number one goal to defeat Len Kagamine, scared to lose her sister, smart but emo, doesn't care about the world except his love ones

* * *

**DOne! **

**please follow ad review**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Len Kagamine

**New Chapter!**

**Meet Len Kagamine! Thank you or the review and follows**

**Someone asked me that why Len is afraid of bugs well, because on something **

**I Guess, and for Rin to have special weapon when Len Tease her I Guess hehe**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lights flicked to the stage, fans screaming,_

_Fans fainting _**(Over Reacting!)**

_A guy stepped out to perform for his fans…_

**Len Kagamine's Voice**

Yo! The names Len Kagamine you probably know me, if you don't, you came for another planet… As you can see I'm a superstar, I been a superstar since I was 10 years old, I lived with my sister Lenka Kagamine, who is really annoying, and acts like little kid. It gets on my nerves you know!

*Clears throat*

About my parents well I don't want to talk about…. You see my mother die when I was 4 years old and Lenka 5 years old, dad was really depressed about it, so he started dating other girls, drinking, smoking and etc… well I'm still a kid that day so I thought that was good so I follow my father's footsteps. The only innocent in our family is Lenka **(still believing that her prince will come soon) **

Anyway skip to my parents, let's talk about Rei, to tell you the truth Rei and I are best friends when we we're kids with some girl which I forgotten the name but to be with, we're having fun until the girl moves away… When Rei and I become middle school, our friendship broke I don't know why our friendship broke we just minding our own business. Yeah now his my rivalry we are the both the Prince of pop.

"LEN!"

Fans I gotta go my manager will get mad at me, but you can call me, I'm still single~

Well for now…

"LEN!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going"

I stepped out and see fans screaming my name

'LEN!'

'LOVE YOU LEN!'

'PLEASE MARRY ME'

Yeah I'm pretty popular aren't I, Take That REI! Hahaha

**Utau koto ga uri desu ga**  
**Kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu**  
**Mada mada ue ga iru keredo**  
**Kitto sugu ni nuite misemasu**

**Dakara... BOKU wo mitete kudasai...**  
**Uwaki shitara... IYA desu... yoso mishinai de**

**Re-re-re RENREN ni shite yan yo! ...Desu**  
**BOKU no koe de miryou suru... ii deshou?**  
**Re-re-re renjitsu kiitemasu yo nee?**  
**BOKU motto ikeru hazu... sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**

**Aiso no nai BOKU desu ga**  
**Betsu ni kirai na wake ja nai n desu**  
**Mada mada koi de wa nai desu ga**  
**Doumo ki ga notte konai no desu**

**Dakara... BOKU wo honki ni shite**  
**Futarikiri mo... ima de wa... heiki desu kara**

**Re-re-re renka kanjou desu kaa?**  
**BOKU wa yoku wakarimasen... sonna no**  
**Re-re-re "Renka wa ki no mayoi yo!"**  
**Datte dareka itteta sou deshou? Desu yo nee!**

**(Jitsu wa mechakucha DOKIDOKI shiteru KIMI no gendou ni DOGIMAGI shiteru**  
**BOKU no gendou wa tsuitsui fushin doumo yappari tarinai jishin**

**Yahari HETAREru jibun kore mo sukareru aru imi shudan?**  
**HETARE kaidou dan'i wa godan nante kore jaa nozomi wa kihaku**

**Yosou PURAN ja IKEteru jibun kihon ichiou "Dekiteru" kibun?**  
**Kibun dake de wa mada mada tooi douse toshi de wa mada mada chuuni**

**Touhi dattara tokui no bunya sonna jiman wa "Dou demo ii ya"?**  
**Tarikihongan ni wa taketemasu minna no chikara shinjitemasu!)**

**Dakedo... BOKU wo suki de ite**  
**Minna ireba... kanarazu... tenka toreru hazu**

**Re-re-re rentou shite mo ii desu kaa?**  
**BOKU no kyoku wo minna ni... kikasetai**  
**Re-re-re renzoku saisei desu kaa?**  
**Orei kurai iou ka na... arigatou...**  
**Re-re-re renka taishou nan desho?**  
**KIMI wa BOKU ga... daisuki de... sou deshou?**  
**Re-re-re renka itashi masu yo ne?**

**BOKU to! ...namaiki de SUMIMASEN!**

After my song I went to the backstage I was congratulate by the workers I just smile at them, but when I went out my smile faded

"LEN!"

I looked up and saw no other than my manager Gakupo

"Come on Len! You have to go to North Park for the after party"

I sighed and went inside the car

This is Gakupo Kamui, My manager, he's my best friend when we we're middle school, A tall man with purple hair, and is addicted with eggplants, I don't know we his addicted to it their just violet and it's a vegetable ugh, His very mature, kind, and caring. I can't believe that I will say this but I love him ugh as a friend not in a romantic way Yuck!

~Mall~

Here we are walking to the mall with our silly disguises on. But while we're walking there was a girl who is running straight at us

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed

Gakupo and I were about the move, but damn she was fast so ending up bumping both of us, the disguises flying on the air, Girls look, running, taking pictures, screaming and I tell you it hurts.

"Itai~" the girl said and rubbing her head

I stand up and looked at her

Well she got a blonde hair just like me, with a t-shrit saying I 3 ANIME

She looked at her surrounding with a confused look

"What's going on?" she asked, then she looked at me and smiled "Why did I just noticed just now" she stand up and said to a girl

"Can you take a pic of me?" she asked

"Sure"

Oh she's just one of my fans, but what surprise me she went to the side to the Naruto picture. Maybe she's just shy; I put an arm around her and smiled

She looked at me and glared

'_What did I done wrong?'_

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Taking a picture with you" I said while giving her my famous smile

"Do I know You?"

O_O

I lot of gasped and murmurs at heard, I looked at the girl with confused face then laugh

"HAHAHA you're really funny aren't you"

"I wasn't being funny"

"You really don't know me?"

"If I know you will I ask?" she said raising her one eyebrow

"Well.."

" Excuse me Mr. I- ruin-a-picture-taking-with-Naruto-and-a-beautiful- girl I really don't know you, this is the first time we met, PICTURE TAKING RUINER! WAHH NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry"

"Well Mister Alien I don't need you're sorry!"

"Urk, Why I atho-" I was about to punched the girl but Gakupo pull me away

"YEAH RUN AWAY!" I heard her scream

"Gakupo! What are you doing? I wasn't finished with that girl"

"I don't want spreading bad rumors about this"

I sighed his right if I punched the girl, I'm fired

_**Just you wait, I will get you Blonde-hair girl!**_

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the mistakes and wrong grammar because i'm a Filipinia**

**Gomen! **

**Don't forget to review and follow**

**~imotare18**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Rei Kagane

**New Chapter! **

**It's Rei Time! **

**BTW Len and Rei met a blonde girl at the same day**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The blonde-hair guy was busy amusing his fans **_

_**What about the other one?**_

**Kaito Shion's Voice**

Hello, my name's Kaito. Shion, Kaito the manager of Rei Kagane, my cousin… yes his, my cousin but I offer that I will become his manager, I'm 17 years old, Interest: Ice cream don't ask about it

Anyway I'm here in front of Rei's house. I've been calling him for hours but he won't answer, this time I'm going to call him again..

*Kring* *Kring*

"_Sorry but the number you have dialed is not in- Wait! What do they say when you're not available"_

Wait isn't that Rei?

"Rei-"

*Toot* *Toot*

"What do you know he hung up…" I said it with sarcasm in my voice

I went to the door step and got my spare key; I open the door and went inside. Why is it quiet in here? I thought myself, walking around the house, passing the kitchen I felt adark aura coming through the kitchen…

I step backwards and peek through the kitchen, I shuddered because I saw Rei with crossed arms and had a dark aura….Oh No I' in trouble

"H-Hey R-Rei, W-What are you doing?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled sadistically still having dark aura around him

"I should be asking you that aren't I, _Kaito?_" he said

"Hehe I'm here to get you, So we can go to work" I said nervously, I think I was really sweating

"Thanks to you I can't eat breakfast" he said, sited on a chair "I guess you should cook breakfast for me" he continued

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I just woke up BaKaito!"

"Hey didn't I tell you to wake up early!"

"So?"

"Hello! You have a job!"

"Then cancel it!" he said while standing up

"You Know I can't do that" I said while following him

"Just say I got sick" he said while walking upstairs

"I already used that!"

"Whatever"

I sighed, did I tell you that Rei hate his job, but he had to do this for some reasons… What should I do?

.

.

.

*Ting!*

"I guess we just need to give _Len Kagamine_ the job" I said, while he stopped his tracks "I guess I don't have any choi-"

"Who said I won't go to work!" Rei said while coming down with his casual wear "Let's go!"

Heh that always work!

*Beep* *Beep*

"KAITO! Come on! I can't be late to work" Rei said while pumping the horn

"Okay… I'm going" I said, while coming to the car

**Rei Kagane's Voice**

Wait I have a POV?

**(A/N: Duh!)**

AHH! There's a stalker in my mind Get Off! Get Off!

**(A/N: Stalker?!)**

Whatever… Rei Kagane is the name, 16 years old, a superstar and had a sister who is having heart fail- Wait a minute Why I'm telling you this! I don't even know you!

**(A/N: Just introduce yourself!)**

….

*Sigh* I guess I don't have any choice, yeah just as you know my sister is suffering of heart failure that's why I become a superstar, I'm only doing this for my sister… When that's the second part, the first part is to defeat Len Kagamine!

He thinks his handsome, His a betrayer! I tell you a betrayer! Well not really we just mind our own business when we we're middle school but for me his a betrayer, he forgot our promise with the girl which her name I forgotten but all I remember she had blonde hair.

**(A/N: Just like Len :3)**

Oh shut up stalker

**(A/N: hyung (_ _''''))**

Anyway yeah we promise that when we grow up we will have our own superstar group called Vocaloid, which is like my business Vocaloid Records Company, but now what are we RIVALS! And the girl move away and I didn't see her for a long time

I was a delinquent before… opps that slip (-_-) Let's just skip that one, that wasn't important anyway

(A/N: …)

Okay maybe that was important because when I was a delinquent my sister's heart failure strated to happened… I JUST CAN'T SAY TO YOU ABOUT MY IMPORTANT DETAILS OF MY LIFE!

"Rei?"

"What?!" I screamed at Kaito

"Who are you talking to?" he asked

"I'm talking to my stalker in my head!"

"What?" he asked with a confused face

"You'll never understand"

"Okay"

You! Ms. Stalker now Kaito thinks I'm crazy… Hello? Stalker? Oh Great now I'm talking to myself, anyway here we are on the ugly building which I called job, Kaito and I went inside and was greeted by the ladies, all I do was smile but when they're not looking of course my smile faded…

"Hey Rei" a girl greeted me

Ew is she trying to seduce me? Well good luck to her she's not even pretty Yuck and I'm not like that Len Kagamine always flirting the girls, It's disgusting

Anyway Kaito and I went inside a room and found our boss sitting there, I think he want to say something and I have a bad feeling about this

"Rei, I'm sorry"

Why is he apologizing for?

"But I accepted a job where you will work with the Len Kagamine"

Oh it's just Len Kaga-

O_O

"WHAT!"

"Well it's a movie so you guys have to act. So are you going to accept?"

"Well absolutely no-" I was cut off by kaito because he cover my mouth

"Of course" Kaito said with a smile

"Oh that's great! But don't worry we're still looking for a Leading lady"

"Oh okay thank you boss" kaito said while holding the back of my head for me to bow

When we got out

"Are you nuts!? Why do I have to work with the player?!" I scream

"Come on this is your chance to get along with him again" he said

"*sigh* okay but you're buying me lunch"

"Okay, Okay"

**~Ice cream Parlor~**

Wait… This is Lunch? An Ice Cream? I looked at Kaito who is happily licking his ice cream. Well as expected to Kaito, I don't have any choice do I? I just licked my ice cream I saw girl with blonde hair and another girl who had teal hair, getting ice cream

Looks like the teal haired girl is giving a lecture to the blonde haired girl, for some reasons the girl with blonde remind me of someone….. Len Kagamine? No, I think it's from the past

.

.

.

Heh who cares…

"Rei I just use the bathroom" he said

"Why bother ask for permission?" I asked him

'_Grunch'_ he murmured and went to the bathroom

The teal haired girl was walking but tripped so her ice cream went flying straight to my favorite Converse… NO! MY CONVERSE!

"Oh I sorr-"she said but when she looked at me she stopped

"Miku!" the blonde girl screamed "You Okay?"

'Re- Re-Re-Re-Re-"

"Re?" the blonde asked she looked at me

I just raised my eyebrow, and then she glared at me

Wait! Glared?

"What did you do to Miku?" she asked with crossed arms

"What?" I asked

"What did you do?!"

"Whoa! She tripped and got ice cream at my favorite converse" I said

"Really?"

"Really! Now lick it"

"Lick it?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Oh okay"

She bend and was about to lick my shoes, she throw her ice cream at me! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! She throws her ice cream at me!

"Come on Miku" she said while running away

I wipe off the ice cream on my face and glared at the door, I was about to scream

"I'm back " Kaito said

I just glared at him

"Whoa… what did I miss?" he asked

"Nothing…" I said

_**When I see that Blonde girl again, I going to crush her!**_

* * *

**Done!**

**Don't forget to review and follow**

**~imotare18**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Rin Kagamine

**New Chapter!**

**Thank you for the review and follows i really appreciate i****t**

**i kinda edited the story so it's different from the wattpad!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Well what do you know the two superstars met a blond haired girl?**_

_**And they're mad at the girl, I wish for the girl's safety**_

_**Let's meet the girl?**_

**Rin Kagamine's Voice **

Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine, 15 years old, but a junior in high school; I'm a cheerful and hyper person, helpful? I think, and beautiful **(Many told me I cute and beautiful) **I'm so in love with anime, shoujo manga, foods **(especially orange) **I had a two bestfriend when I was I little kid but forgot their names, I think is Lui and Ryuuto? No! Leon and Ruko? No! Well whatever…. WAAHHH KAORU!HIKARU! MARRY ME!

**(A/N: Ouran High school Club)**

I have two brothers their names are Rinto and Ren, well Rinto-nee is the mature one , he always helping me on my problems, he's four years older than me ,but he sometimes spoil me hehehe, while Ren-nee likes to play tricks on me and I tell it's pretty fun :D

(A/N: O_O'')

He's kind when I need help; he's 2 years older than me, So I'm pretty bad luck because this two brother of mine is very protective when the topic is me and a boy… hehe

My parents work abroad so I'm let with my two over protective brothers, I had two best friends today Miku and Luka, Miku. Hatsune, Miku is her name we had the same age and had the same class. Miku is very pretty and popular at school I really admire her, she's really good at singing, and her interest are leeks I don't know though, she had a brother name Mikuo, he's really nice

And there's Luka, Luka. Megurine, Luka is her name 16 years old, but the same class with me and miku. Luka is quiet but she is someone you can depend on, she's like a big sister to me :3 she had an older brother name Luki. Luki-nee is really nice but doesn't get along with Rinto-nee

I'm done introducing myself Ms. Author! What should I do now? :3

**(A/N: Tell them what are you doing)**

Oh Okay, Hi Guys I'm breathing

**(A/N: … Umm I mean plans)**

Oh you should have said that sooner , Me, Miku and Luka are off to the Mall but looks like Luka can't come because of important matters so that leaves us to Me and Miku. Anyway here we are on the mall up for Roller skating, to tell you the truth I don't know how to roller skate. But I really want to try, maybe I will find my Anime Prince when I roller skate… A girl can dream

Of course as expected to Miku, she's really good and pretty as a pickle hehehe. Here I'm suffering with these roller skates. But when I stand up, I fell on my butt and I tell you it really hurts -_-

I repeat the same routine until I push myself forward and went straight, I'M ROLLER SKATING! Yay! But how do I stop?

"MIKU! HELP!" I screamed failing my arms

"RIN!" miku screamed

While I still panicking I saw two guys with silly outfits walking

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed

The two guys were about the move, but damn these roller skates can't stop so ending up bumping both of them, the disguises flying on the air, Girls look, running, taking pictures, screaming and I tell you it hurts.

"Itai~" I said and rubbing my head

The blonde haired guy stand up and looked at me

Well he got a blonde hair just like me, maybe his good: 3

I looked at my surrounding with a confused look

"What's going on?" I asked, then I saw a naruto picture behind the blonde haired guy and I smiled "Why did I just noticed just now" I stand up and went to a random girl

"Can you take a pic of me?" I asked

"Sure"

I pass by the blonde haired guy and went next to the Naruto picture, and then the blonde haired guy put an arm around me and smiled

I looked at him and glared

'_What is he doing?'_

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Taking a picture with you" he said while giving me the ugliest smile I ever seen

"Do I know You?"

O_O I saw his face went like that

I lot of gasped and murmurs were heard, he looked at the me with confused face then laugh

"HAHAHA you're really funny aren't you"

"I wasn't being funny"

"You really don't know me?"

"If I know you will I ask?" I said raising one eyebrow

"Well.."

" Excuse me Mr. I- ruin-a-picture-taking-with-Naruto-and-a-beautiful- girl I really don't know you, this is the first time we met, PICTURE TAKING RUINER! WAHH NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry"

"Well Mister Alien I don't need you're sorry!"

"Urk, Why I atho-"he was about to punched me but the purple haired guy pull him away

"YEAH RUN AWAY!" I scream

I glared and looked at my back I saw the girls having dark aura and glaring at me

What did I do?

Miku pull me away from the girls, so now were here inside the girl's bathroom

"Why they mad?" I asked

"Everyone will mad if you had I fight with the greatest, hottest superstar, Len Kagamine!"

"Ohh Who's that?"

"The one you bump into"

"Mister Alien is a superstar!"

"*sigh* Rin what are you going to without me?"

"Eat, Watch anime, read shoujo manga"

"Let's just forget about this okay!"

"Okay" I said while doing the salute

"Let's just get ice cream okay?"

"Is it your treat?" I asked

"Yes..." she answered me with matching roll eyes

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" I said while dragging her out of the mall and straight to the ice cream parlor

**~Ice Cream Parlor~**

Miku is still leturing me yadda yadda but I wasn't listening

After we finished with our order

Miku was going to get some tissue which is beside a balack haired guy but she tripped so her ice cream went flying straight to the shoes of Mister Black (I Will just call him mister black because his hair is Black)

"Oh I'm sorr-" Miku said but when she looked at mister black she stopped

So Rin time to save your best friend

"Miku!" I screamed "You Okay?"

"Re- Re-Re-Re-Re-"

"Re?" I asked, did she mean Do Re? Mi, I looked at mister black

He just raised his eyebrow, and then I glared at him

"What did you do to Miku?" I asked with crossed arms

"What?" he asked

"What did you do?!"

"Whoa! She tripped and got ice cream at my favorite converse" he said

"Really?"

"Really! Now lick it"

"Lick it?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Oh okay"

I bend and was about to lick his shoes, but I throw my ice cream at him! HAHA TAKE tHAT!

"Come on Miku" I said while running away

When Miku and I are outside, she hit me

"Itai~ Why did you hit me?"

"I'm sorry but did you know that, That person is the famous Rei Kagane?"

"Who's that?"

"There you are again!" she said and then brought ou her handphone and show me a picture of a girl

"OMG! Rui Kagane, the famous cosplayer!" I said with excitement "Too bad she quit the company ;("

"Oh so you know her sister but himself you don't know?"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Ugh!" miku face palmed

"Wait I just realized something!" I said

"What?"

"Is it my bad luck? Because I just met an Alien and a Devil?"

"A Devil?"

"Yes! He is wearing black!"

"-_-"

I looked at the time and saw it's 7:00 already! My call time is 5:00 OMG MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!

"Well Miku I gotta go, My brothers will be mad at me"

"Sure, Bye rin"

"Bye Miku!"

**~House~**

I sneak in the house, I will us my sneak in mood hehehe it's time for Ninja Rin!

Looks at the right side

Nothing

Looks at the left side

Nothing

Hehe I'm safe ! I was about to walk straight to the room

"I see you R-I-N" a voice said coming from the living room

"Urk" I turn my head to the side and saw Ren-nee sitting with crossed arms

"I-I'm H-home R-Ren-nee"

"You're late"

"Hehehe well I was busy"

"With what?"

"Umm… well"

"If it's a boy you're grounded"

"Urk"

He smirked then titled his head

"So it is a boy?"

"Umm-"

Before I got to answer, Rinto-nee hit Ren-nee on the head

"Ren! Stop scaring her!"

"But she's home! LATE!"

"I guess you're right… Why are you home late?"

"Well I bump into Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil"

"Huh?" they both asked

"You know Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil!"

"Mr. Alien?" Ren-nee asked

"Mr. Devil?" Rinto-nee asked

I just nodded my head, they exchange glances

"Well it's time for dinner, Let's eat" Rinto-nee said

EATING TIME! Hehe

_**I just wish I will never see Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil**_

* * *

**Done!**

**What will happen with Rin? **

**hehe don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite**


	5. Chapter 4: Time to save the Day

**Sorry i haven't post chapters**

**Thanks for the Review, follows and favorite;3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal's Voice**

"RIN! WAKE UP YOU"LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"

The blonde-haired girl pushes a button for her laptop

_**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
Zenzen shiranai uchi ni  
KOKORO ubawareru nante koto  
Aru hazu nai desho**_

The blonde-girl waken from her slumber sleep, and smiled to herself

"Gotta ready"

_**Sore wa buaisou na egao dattari  
Sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari  
Sore wa TESUTO bakka no kikan dattari  
Sore wa kimi to yuu na no MERANKORINNISUTO**__._

the blonde-haired girl does her daily needs, Taking a bath, brushing her hair, Changing to her uniform

_**Teatari shidai tsuyoki de butsukatte mo  
Nannimo te ni wa nokoranaitte omoikonderu  
Chotto gurai no yuuki ni datte  
Chicchaku natte fusagikonderu  
Watashi dakara**_

Saying goodbye to her anime pictures (lol)

_**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
Zenzen shiranai uchi ni  
KOKORO ubawareru nante koto  
Aru hazu nai desho**_

_**Zenzen kizukanai kimi nante  
Zenzen shiranai shiranai mon  
"Nee nee" janai wa kono egao  
Mata nemurenai desho**_

_**Ashita mo onnaji watashi ga iru no kana  
Buaisou de mukuchi na mama no KAWAikunai YATSU**_

_**Ano yume ni kimi ga dete kita toki kara  
Sunao janai no datte**_

_**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
Zenzen shiranai uchi ni  
Kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa  
Watashi no hou da mon**_

_**Souiu jiki na no  
Oboretai no itoshi no  
MERANKORII**_

"RIN! IF YOU DON'T GE-"

"I'm ready "

"You're being hyper today.. can I ask why?" a boy who is aged 19 years old asked

"Well Rinto-nee TODAY'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Really?"

The girl named Rin just nodded

"Come on you don't want to be late right"

**~School~**

**Rin Kagamine's Voice **

Yay! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! THAT MEANS ANIME ALL WEEK! Hehehehe

But today's weird all I hear were murmurs that saying audition for a movie

"Rin!"

"Miku! Luka! Good morning!"

"Morning''"

"What's with the commotion?"

"Oh that, they said there's an audition about a movie" miku said

"What movie? Is it anime?" I asked excitedly

"Well we don't know about the movie but you will be with the Len Kagamine and Rei Kagane, and no it's not an anime" Luka answered

"Oh it's not anime"

"Come on let's audition" Miku said

"Sure" Luka answered

"Hahaha no thank you but I will support for you guys"

"You sure?" they both asked

I just nodded my head with a smile

"Oh I just remember, Rin you just had a fight with Rei Kagane and Len Kagamine right?" miku asked

"Really?! Maybe that's why you didn't want to join the audition" Luka exclaimed

"Who's Rei Kagane? Who's Len Kagamine?" I asked them innocently

-_- Miku

O_O Luka

0^0 Me

"You know the one you called Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil"

Mr. Alien? Mr. Devil?

Who would give those names…

_Loading…._

_Loading…_

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

_Processing…Processing…_

*TING!*

"Umm… I forgot I got some business to take care of during the auditions hehehe" I said while doing hand gestures

"Really?" they asked

I just nodded my head

"Well that's too bad" Luka said

**~RRRIIINNNGGG~**

"Let's get to class!" Miku exclaimed

**~Time Skip~ **

YES! VACATION! All I going to do is watch anime

"Rin breakfast is ready!" Ren-nee said

"Hai!"

When I came down I smell the fragrance of the pancakes! YAY! MY FAVORITE! I saw Rinto-nee watching news. I sat down and eat my pancakes

"_Here we are in Kei's Building holding for the auditions for the new movie where two famous, hottest superstars are starting it Rei Kagane and Len Kagamine! Can you believe it?! That Rei and Len are starting a movie together"_

"_Yeah I thought that their rivals"_

Auditions?... Oh it's where Luka and Miku are auditioning

But what happened if Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil hurt Luka and Miku?

No, they can handle their selves, But what if they touch them and Miku and Luka turn into ashes?

I'm thinking too much, and I don't want to meet Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil… I will not go there

.

.

.

.

.

*sigh* The things I do for love

After I finished eating I ran to my bedroom to change, and came down running

*THUGS*

"Are you alright Rin?" Rinto-nee asked

I just nodded my head

"Geez Watch were you're going little sis!" Ren-nee said

I immediately stand up and ran to the door

"Where are you going?" They both asked

"Somewhere!"

"Where is this somewhere?" Ren-nee asked

"I had plans with Miku and Luka"

"Okay just be back before 6:00!"Rinto said

I just nodded my head and ran out to the door

"Bye bye!" I screamed

Don't worry Miku, Luka! I'll save you!

**~Kei's Buliding~**

Wow I never thought that there were many people, and all of them are girls

**(A/N: The audition is for the leading lady)**

Oh, no wonder… Anyway gotta find Miku and Luka, Author Music please!

**(A/N: *sigh*)**

**Levan Polka**

**By Miku Hatsune**

**Hra-tsa-tsa, ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando.  
Aba rippadta parip parii ba ribi, ribi, ribiriz den teahlando**,

NO! More Adventure song!

**I'm Me**

**By: Phineas and Ferb**

**I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down.  
You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground.  
I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to the punch.  
I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch.  
I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me.  
**

I'm Running looking for Miku and Luka

**I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat,****  
I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet.  
I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour.  
I'm the best of the best, I'm the soupe du jour.  
**  
It's Torture than I thought it will be

**I'm smooth as glass, and sharp as a tack, I'm me.  
I'm the last and best stick of the gum in the pack, I'm me.  
**

Being flatten by fans** (I know I'm over reacting) **being tired of running to the stairs and falling down the stairs hehehe

**I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking,****  
High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin',****  
Speeding locomotive that just won't stop!****  
I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top!**

**I'm a crowd pleasin', head spinnin',****  
Winnin' in the ninth inning,****  
Whip-lashing, record-smashin',****  
Black-tie party crashing!**

Cyclone of fun, I'm an army of one!

**I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun!**

**I'm a big haymaker in a title fight.**  
**I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite.**  
**I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night!**

Almost There!

**I'm me!****  
I'm me!****  
I'm me!****  
I'm me!****  
I'm me!  
**

ALAS! I'm Here, I looked at my back and I only walk 5 meters, I didn't really went to the stairs hehehe**  
**

**Before (20 Minutes Ago) _After (Right Now)**

I looked on my right and left looking to how to get inside, But there's nowhere, until I found a path that had a sigh that said

'**Employees only'**

What should I do? It's only for employee, Maybe I should go in!

NO! Follow the sign RIN!

But nobody is looking

NO!  
YES!  
NO!  
YES!

NO!

.

.

.

.

Well, I won't hurt anybody right

Okay here I'm standing to the door but two guards are guiding the doors

"Excuse Me" I said while passing them

"Do you have an ID?"

"Do I look like I have an ID?"

"Sorry but you can't pass"

"Why? I'm a Person?"

The guards looked at me with scary faces, and it's creepy

*Shivers*

"Okay… Bye bye" I said while walking away

Time to plot a plan :)

**~PLAN A~**

**(Dress up like an old lady)**

"Excuse I'm kinda lost, can you young lads show me how to get inside?" I said faking my voice

The two guards carry me in front of the Kei's Building

**FAILED!**

**~PLAN B~**

**(Run till you get inside the building)**

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" I screamed while run as fast as I could

But the guards got me while I was almost to the door

"Wait let me go!"

But the two guards threw me next to bushes

**FAILED!**

**~PLAN C~**

**(Nothing)**

I can't do anything… GOMENNE! MIKU! LUKA! I CAN'T SAVE YOU! TT^TT

Just then I saw a box, not only one box but five to eight boxes

Hmm… I just got an Idea

**~(~)~**

*BOOM*

"Itai~" isaid while rubbing my head

I look at my surroundings it's nothing but black!

Of course it's black Rin! You're inside the box; I open the lid of the box and saw walls and people. Gotta get out of here before people will find out, I got out of the box and run looking for the audition room.

**~After 5 minutes~**

…

I'm Lost… WAAHH SO MANY ROOM! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I SHOULD GO!

*opens door**closes door*

I feel my cheeks so hot, I look at the sigh and it's said

'**Boy's Dressing Room'**

I should read the sign first….. Wait Signs?

.

.

.

(_ _"") *sighs*

"You Guys can't be serious I have to work with the sadist!"

Wait the voice seems familiar?

I looked at my back and saw no other than Mr. Alien

OH NO! GOTTA HIDE BUT WHERE! I looked at my side and saw a room I went in there without knowing that someone is there

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at my back and saw…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will happened to Rin?**

**You will is in the next episode**

**Next Chapter:**

**"What are you doing here?" he asked**

**...**

**"Len come on you'll be late for the audition"**

**"Wait i'm not Le-"**

**See you soon!**

**~Imotare18**


	6. Chapter 5: IMPOSTOR!

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews **

**I really appreciate that **

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

* * *

**Recap:**

_OH NO! GOTTA HIDE BUT WHERE! I looked at my side and saw a room I went in there without knowing that someone is there_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_I looked at my back and saw…_

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Voice **

"Ah…Umm…Well"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

To tell you the truth I don't know this guy but he has green hair like my other best friend Gumi, but she is now in America… Well I think she will come back tomorrow so Ren-nii, Rinto-nii and I will pick her up… YES! I will see Gumi Aga-

"What are you doing here?"

Should I Talk to him?

_Yes you should he looked like Gumi_

But my brothers tell me not to talk to strangers, especially boys!

_But you already talked a stranger yesterday before that_

Hmmm Good point

"Well I'm kinda lost you know"

"Lost?"

"Do I have to clean your ears? I said I'm lost!"I said it with irritation

"hmmm" he looked at me with a finger in his chin

"Do you know where the auditorium is?" I asked

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Awkward_

"Well…. will you take me there?" I asked

"Sure" he said while standing up and walking to the door, I followed him behind

"The name's Gumiya by the way but Gumo for short"

Did I ask his name?! Well since he said his name and being kind to take me to the auditorium

"I'm Rin. Kagamine Rin"

"Wait I didn't know that Len has a sister whose name is Rin" Gumiya said

"Len?"

"You don't know Len?!"

"Who's that?"

"Well that's good to know" Gumiya said

He didn't even answer my question! Well who cares!

I looked at him he really does look like Gumi

"Hey do you know Gumi?" I asked him I don't know if it's me but I think I saw him flinched

"Who the heck is that?"

"I guess you don't know"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Awkward_

We're walking but then Oh no! Nature's calling gotta find the bathroom

.

.

AHA! THERE YOU ARE!

I didn't even think twice I ran to the bathroom not bothering reading the sign

**Gumiya's Voice**

I don't want to give my last name because it reminds me of _her, __**Gumi Megpoid **_my childhood best friend but she move away when I needed her most. I wanted to forget about her but I can't, Esh now I'm here in a business where I had to sing and dance.

I'm with the same building as Len Kagamine, so we're like best friends, but then I met this girl, who looks like Len, and I'm surprised that he doesn't know Len

"You don't know Len?!"

"Who's that?"

"Well that's good to know" I said It's not like that I hate Len it's just that he is full of himself

We we're walking I felt two pair of eyes stared to me behind, I know its Rin

"Hey do you know Gumi?" she asked me I flinched when I hear her name again

"Who the heck is that?"

"I guess you don't know"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

This is kinda of awkward, why did she bring that up?! Did she know Gumi?!

While I'm still walking I don't heard her footsteps anymore, I turn around and found that she was gone, WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?!

"HEY! Gumiya!" someone called me

I looked for the sound and find Gakupo running towards me

"Hey Gumiya have you found Len?"

"No why?"

"They needed him already! Where is he?"

I just shrugged

"Maybe he's in the bathroom!"

"Bathroom?"

I just ignored me and run towards the bathroom

Hmm, Where the heck is she?!

"GUMIYA! You're needed in the auditorium!"

"Coming!"

I will look for her later, first work!

**Rin Kagamine's Voice**

Thank you! Went out of the cubicle and saw my hair is a mess so I put it in a pony tail

"LEN! THANK GOODNESS!" someone screamed

I turn around and saw a tall man with purple hair… WHY DO WE HAVE WEIRD HAIR COLORS?!

"Len! Where have you been?!" he asked while looking at me

I just pointed to myself

"Who else?!"

Wait I thought this is the girls comfort room!

"Come on LEN! You're needed in the stage!"

"But… But…" I said while pulling my hand

"Len come on you'll be late for the audition"

"Wait I'm not Le-"

I was trying to convince this weird guy that I'm not Len but he keeps pulling me! When we got out I looked at the sign and saw

**Boy's Comfort Room**

NO WAY! WAAAHHH

"By the way Len why are you wearing girl's clothes?" the weird guy said

"Cause I'm not Le-"

"Well it's not like I care anyway maybe you're fans might like them"

NOOO! I'M BEING KIDNAP! REN-NII! RINTO-NII! GUMIYA! HELP ME!

**Len Kagamine's Voice**

Where the heck is Gakupo? I was walking around the Kei building, looking for Gakupo. While I was walking looking for Gakupo I bumped Gumo

"Len?"

"Gumo! Have you seen Gakupo?"

"Yeah he's been looking for you in the boy's bathroom"

"Oh Thanks" I said, standing up and helping him up

While I was about to walk into the boy's Bathroom I saw Gakupo pulling me

WHAT! ME? But I'm right here and why the heck I'm wearing girl's clothes… Don't tell me I'm died, NO! But My Fans!

**(A/N: -_- Idiot)**

Oh don't talk to me author I'm having my drama here! I haven't even written my will yet! I haven't said I love you to my pet dog! I haven't defeated Rei yet! NOOO!

**(A/N: -_- *sigh*)**

WHAT SHOULD I DO!

"Hey Len" a girl greeted me

"Hey" I greeted back of course I didn't forget about my famous wink

She smiled and walked away…

.

.

.

.

Now where was I?... OH YEAH!

I'M DIED!

**(A/N: -_- )**

That mean If I pinch myself it wouldn't hurt…

_*Pinch*_

"OUCH!"

What the-

"Hey Len" I looked up and saw Meiko my big sis on the studio, Oh no she has wings! I STILL WANNA LIVE!

"Are you going to take me to Heaven already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I still want to live!"

*slap*

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?!"

"For being an idiot! What did you mean _'Are you going to take me to Heaven already?'_HUH?!" she said with crossed arms

"I'm not died?" I asked

"Of course you're not!"

"Then why are you wearing that?" I said while pointing her outfit

"Oh you mean this?" she asked while pointing her outfit, "It's for my PV"  
"Esh you scare me!"

"Hehehe well I gotta go my manager is going to be mad"

"Bye" I said while waving my hand when she was out of sight

"WHERE'S THAT IMPOSTOR?!"

* * *

**Poor Rin...**

**Preview in the next chapter:**

**"Congratulations!"**

**"NOOO!"**

**...**

**"YOU IMPOSTOR!"**

**...**

**"Woah! Chill own dude!"**

**...**

**"Thank you Mr. Devil"**

**"I didn't help you! I'm just irritated!"**

**See you soon!**

**~Imotare18**


	7. Chapter 6: Audition

**Thanks for the reviews; I think I just learn something**

**WOW! Nosebleed! Sumasakit na ang ulo ko 0^0 Kaya to! Kaya!**

* * *

**Rei Kagane's Voice**

"WHERE'S THAT IMPOSTOR?!" I heard someone scream

Hmmm? Whatever….

**Len Kagamine's Voice**

THAT IMPOSTOR! IF I GET YOU WITH MY BEAUTIFUL HANDS! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO PIECES!

( -_- ) Maybe if I use my outfit, they will know that it's me.

I ran and ran until I reach my dressing room

When I open the door I can't find my outfit. I look around and saw some clothes scattered around the room. But that's not the only thing there are girl's clothes

"You have got to be kidding me"

~5 minutes later~

"_Hey look at the girl"_

"_Yeah she's pretty hot"_

-_- hmmm…

"_Maybe she's new here"_

You will not believe what I'm wearing right now.

"Hey Girl I Love your shirt"

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"I'M A GUY ALRIGHT!"

Everybody look at me shocked then

"_AWWW SHE'S SOOO CUTEEEE!"_

=_= *sigh* Where is that impostor?

**Rin Kagamine's Voice**

_*looks down*_

_*looks at Gakupo*_

"What's wrong Len?"

_*shakes head*_

=_= Here I' am inside the auditorium dress as a boy with the guy how brought me in here.

"KKKKYYYAAAHHHH!

"IT'S LEN KAGAMINE!"

"=_="

"Len Are you okay?"

_*Looks at Gakupo and glares at him*_

"Hn" I guess I should play along

"You're not being yourself"

Because I'm not Len Kagamine =_=

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're the judge"

"I'm the Judge?"

"No. Does he have to clean your ears? He said Judge!" I heard a voice next to me said. I looked at my side and saw Mr. Devil glaring at me.

What did I do? I haven't done anything.

**(A/N: Amnesia? =_= )**

"Let's start the Audition!"

**~After 30 minutes Later~**

Sooo Tired! Let's just say the Audition was great! Who am I kidding it was the worst I think my ears are bleeding.

"Well their singing is good" I heard Gakupo-san said _(I found out his name last 10 minutes ago)_

"More like screaming" Mr. Devil said

I hate to say this but he's right. If I had a glass it would break

"Well next up is Hatsune Miku"

Hatsune Miku?

.

.

.

IT'S MIKU'S TURN!

Miku step in the stage I can tell that she's nervous because she's walking like a robot. When she was on the center of the stage it was quiet until I shouted

"GO MIKU! YEAH!"

"Len do you know her?" Gakupo-san ask me

"Urk" I forgot that I was Len Kagamine today

Who is Len Kagamine anyway?

"No" I said while laughing nervously

"Okay start" Ms. Ruko said

**Song Starting: Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru**

_**kagaku no genkai wo koete watashi wa kitanda yo  
NEGI wa tsuitenai kedo dekireba hoshii na  
ano hi,  
takusan no naka kara sotto watashi dake eranda no  
doushite datta ka wo itsuka kikitai na**_

_**a no ne, hayaku  
PASOKON ni irete yo  
doushita no?  
PAKEEJI zutto mitsumeteru**_

_**kimi no koto  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
uta wa mada ne, ganbaru kara  
kimi dake no watashi wo  
taisetsu ni sodatete  
hoshii kara  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
ichinenjuu kimi no koto wo  
futari de uta wo tsukuru no yo  
dakara chotto kakugo wo shitete yo ne (shite ageru kara)**_

_**watashi no sugata mada me ni wa mienai no wakatteru  
dakedo watashi ikiteru kimi to hanashiteru  
dakara,  
BUAACHYARU no kakine wo koete afure kaeru jouhou no naka  
kimi to watashi futari de shinka shite ikitai**_

_**yuube kiita  
kimi no hanauta ga  
ashita ni wa  
watashi ga utaeru koto matteru**_

_**itsumademo  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
utatteku sore ga shiawase  
tama ni machigacchau kedo  
kizukanai furi wo shiteiru kimi wo  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
sekaijuu no dare, dare yori  
kimi ni honki tsutaeru no  
dakara zutto tonari ni isasete ne (donna toki demo)**_

_**nande mo dekiru kashikosou na koga kite mo  
itsumade demo issho da to shinjiteru  
omoi dashitara  
natsukashindara  
aitaku nattara  
koe kitakattara  
itsudemo...**_

_**kimi no koto  
miku miku ni shiteyan yo  
saigo made ne, ganbaru kara  
jishin wa aru keredo  
sukoshi shinpai wo shiteiru kimi wo  
miku miku ni shiteyan yo  
sekaijuu no doko ni ite mo  
sagashi dashite tsutaeru no  
dakara chotto  
yudan wo shite agete**_

_**miku miku ni shite ageru  
mada mada watashi, ganbaru kara  
kuchizusan de kureru  
muchuu de ite kureru  
kimi no koto  
miku miku ni shite ageru  
sekaijuu no dare, dare yori  
daisuki wo tsutaetai  
dakara motto watashi ni utawasete ne**_

_**miku miku ni shite ageru**_

She's good as always, she's going to be pick, I always admire her anyway… Oh how I wish that the judges appreciate her

**(A/N: But you are a judge yourself right?)**

Oh Yeah…

"Nice" Mr. Devil muttered

"Thank you for that audition" Ruko-san said

Miku bowed and ran to her sit

"Okay next is Luka Megurine"

Why do the good ones always come last at the auditioning?

Luka is always calm so I expect her to be calm but….. She's worse than Miku I didn't expect her to be like this.

"Okay Luka hit it" Gakupo-san said

**Song Starting: Just be Friends**

_**Just be friends**__**All we gotta do**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**It's time to say goodbye**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**All we gotta do**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**Just be friends...**__**ukandanda**__**kinou no asa**__**hayaku ni**__**  
**__**wareta GURASU**__**kakiatsumeru you na**__**  
**__**kore ha ittai nan darou**__**kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku**__**  
**_

_**bokura ha konna koto shitakatta no kana**__**wakatteta yo**__**kokoro no oku soko de ha**__**  
**__**motto mo tsurai**__**sentaku ga BESUTO**__**  
**__**sore wo kobamu jiko ai to**__**kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi**__**  
**__**boku ha itsu ni nareba ieru no kana**__**yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de**__**  
**__**agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro**__**  
**_

_**iroaseta kimi no**__**hohoemi kizande**__**  
**__**sen wo nuita**__**koe wo karashite sakenda**__**  
**__**hankyou**__**zankyou**__**munashiku hibiku**__**  
**__**hazusareta kusari no**__**sono saki ha**__**  
**_

_**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**__**futari wo kasaneteta guuzen**__**  
**__**anten**__**dansen**__**hakanaku chiji ni**__**  
**__**shosen konna mono sa**__**tsubuyaita**__**  
**__**kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida**__**All we gotta do**__**Just be friends**__**  
**_

_**It's time to say goodbye**__**Just be friends**__**  
**__**All we gotta do**__**Just be friends**__**  
**__**Just be friends**__**Just be friends...**__**kidzuitanda**__**kinou no**__**naida yoru ni**__**  
**_

_**ochita kaben**__**hiroiageta to shite**__**  
**__**mata saki modoru koto ha nai**__**sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi**__**  
**__**bokura no jikan ha tomatta mama**__**omoidasu yo**__**hajimete atta kisetsu wo**__**  
**__**kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo**__**  
**_

_**ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte**__**futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita**__**  
**__**bokura no kokoro ha toge darake da**__**omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de**__**  
**__**kanashii hodo**__**kawaranai kokoro**__**  
**__**aishiteru no ni**__**hanare gatai no ni**__**  
**_

_**boku ga iwanakya**__**kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga**__**  
**__**bouzen**__**shouzen**__**shikai mo kemuru**__**  
**__**kakugo shiteta hazu no**__**sono itami**__**  
**__**sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada**__**futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**__**  
**_

_**hokorobi**__**hodoke**__**nichijou ni kieteku**__**  
**__**sayonara aishita hito**__**koko made da**__**  
**__**mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**__**ichido dake**__**ichido dake**__**  
**__**negai ga kanau no naraba**__**  
**_

_**nando demo umarekawatte**__**  
**__**ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo**__**koe wo karashite sakenda**__**  
**__**hankyou**__**zankyou**__**munashiku hibiku**__**  
**__**hazusareta kusari no**__**sono saki ha**__**  
**_

_**nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo**__**futari wo tsunaideta kizuna**__**  
**__**hokorobi**__**hodoke**__**nichijou ni kieteku**__**  
**__**sayonara aishita hito**__**koko made da**__**  
**__**mou furimukanai de arukidasunda**__**kore de oshimai sa**_

I Think I'm going to cry, those two are good _*le Cries* _No wonder I'm friends with those two

"Hmm"

"Thank you for that audition" Gakupo-san said

Luka smiled and walk calmly until

_'BOOGSH'_

"Luka!" I ran to her and help her up

"Are you okay?" I asked she look up to me and her eyes went like this O_O

"L-L-Len K-Kagamine?"

"Huh? Where?" I asked I don't see him

**(A/N: =_= )**

"Len what are you doing?" Gakupo-san ask me

"Oh Please the Playboy is always like that getting all the attention of Girls" Mr. Devil said

"Are you okay?" I ask Luka, she just nodded her head and ran into her sit

What just happened?

**~After 10 minutes~**

For all participants only two are great _(Miku and Luka) _

"Is it done?" I said

"We just have 50 more left" Ruko- san said

Mr. Devil and I moan in irritation

"I want to go home already"

"What's wrong Playboy? You're acting like a girl"

"Because I'm a girl you dimwit"

O_O I lot of gasps was heard

"Pfft- WHAHAHAHHAHAHA " I looked at Mr. Devil and saw laughing his ass off "H-he a-admit it"

What did I say?

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard someone scream I look up and saw another me running down the stairs straight to where I' am

"Umm Excuse me Miss but you're not allowed here" Gakupo-san said

"Don't you call me Miss I'm a GUY!"

I another gasps were heard _*le gasp*_

"Then why are you wearing a girl's clot-"Mr. Devil asks but was cut off

"I don't have a choice!" she/he screams "YOU!" she/he pointed at me

"Me?" I ask

"No, her of course you who am I pointing to?" she/he ask

"You" I replied, did she/he know that four fingers are pointing to her/him?

"=_=" he just give me that look "You IMPOSTOR! Give me back my clothes"

Then another gasps were heard, you know the gasps are becoming irritating

"Then give back me clothes first" I said what that he think that I will strip off the clothes in front of everyone

"You…."

"SHUT UP!" we turn our heads on the one who scream and it's my surprise because GUMO was the one who shouted.

"What are all the ruckuses about?" he asks

"KNdkanhklk,nasn then akjk a ahe kkn he m kfdha"

"One at a time" he screams

"Well Another Me you started the fight what happen?" I ask while he just glare at me

"Well he-"he began but I cut her/him off

"I'm a she"

Then another gasps were heard, okay this is irritating

"ANYWAY I DID NOT START THE FIGHT YOU DID!" He said pointing at me

"Chill down Girl" Gumo said

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A GUY!"

"Okay, Then Chill down Dude"

"Hey… Ummm what's your name?" I ask

"-_- Len Kagamine" _*le gasp*_

"Oh so you're that Len Kagamine they been talking about" _*le gasp*_

Then another gasps were heard, I just ignore them

"I didn't know that Len Kagamine is a Girl"

"0_0" His face just went like that

"Pfft-WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I heard Mr. Devil laugh "Oh how I wish that he is a Girl" Mr. Devil continue

"Wait I'm confuse" Gakupo-san said

"I'm Len Kagamine!" Mr. Len said

**(A/N: She don't know that he is Mr. Alien)**

"Then who is he?" Gakupo-san asks while pointing to me

"Rin Kagamine" I replied

_*le gasp*_

"Stop with the gasping!" I scream

Okay that shut them up

"Is she your relative?" Gakupo-san asks

"No, I don't remember having a relative like her" Len replied

'_So she's an impostor'_

'_OMG'_

And all I know that people inside the auditorium are starting a riot, I was about to go to Luka and Miku but the space is so narrow and some people are pushing me then someone grab my hand and we start running.

This is kidnapping more like _Rin_napping.

"Let go you Molester!"

"I would prefer savior than Molester" I look up and saw Mr. Devil glaring at me

"Thank you Mr. Devil"

"I didn't help you! I'm just irritated!"

Maybe Mr. Devil isn't bad after all

**~After Changing~**

Or maybe not

"It's YOU!" he screams

"Hmm?" I had this confuse face

"That Stupid Girl you threw the ice cream at me" he said while glaring at me "I going to get you for what you did but not now"

(_ _''') hoyyeeehh My Life is Over!

**~At home~**

"What took you so long?!" Rinto-nii ask

"I just encounter a little mismatch"

"A Mis-What?" Ren-nii ask

"_Congratulations Miku Hatsune, you're going to be the Lead actress in the new movie"_

"_Congratulations!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream

I forgot my whole plan (_ _''')

_Rin's Plan Backfired!_

"_And I heard that a girl name Rin Kagamine was invited to go to the Crypton Company for a debut"_

Well that was one lucky girl

.

.

.

Wait isn't that my name but no one talk to me?

"_So Rin Kagamine Where ever you are please go to the Crypton Buildin, you're one lucky girl"_

"What did you do?" my two onii-chan ask

"Oh Nothing"

_Should I go?_

* * *

**The Longest Chapter! Nosebleed!**

**Trying hard to be a better writer _*le Cries* _**

**Sorry for my mistakes**

**Next Chapter:**

**"Why did you give her a debut?!"**

**...**

**"Rin! I thought we are siblings?"**

**"We are"**

**"Then why did they have given you a debut?"**

**...**

**"I'm Sorry Luka"**

**"No it's Okay"**

**"You can come if you want" **

**"Really?"**

**...**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: What should i do

**New Chapter! Enjoy! **

**I'm in a Rush and starting Jun 10 i have school**

**But i will post chapters Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Salamat!**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter:**

"_Congratulations Miku Hatsune, you're going to be the Lead actress in the new movie"_

"_Congratulations!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream

I forgot my whole plan (_ _''')

_Rin's Plan Backfired!_

"_And I heard that a girl name Rin Kagamine was invited to go to the Crypton Company for a debut"_

Well that was one lucky girl

.

.

.

Wait isn't that my name but no one talk to me?

"_So Rin Kagamine Where ever you are please go to the Crypton Buildin, you're one lucky girl"_

"What did you do?" my two onii-chan ask

"Oh Nothing"

_Should I go?_

* * *

**Len and Rei's Voices**

"_And I heard that a girl name Rin Kagamine was invited to go to the Crypton Company for a debut"_

Rin Kagamine?

… NO WAY!

"_So Rin Kagamine Where ever you are please go to the Crypton Building, you're one lucky girl"_

"Why have you given her a debut?! My Life is over!"

Rin Kagamine's Voice

"Rin I thought were siblings"

"We are" I replied, here we are in the living with only one light on ( you the room that looks like a detective case) my brothers couldn't believe it that I had a debut for the Crypton Company

"Then why did they have given you a debut?" Ren-nii asks

"I don't know" I said "I don't know myself anymore! Who am I?" I scream

"HA! I knew it!" Ren-nii screams

"What did you know?" Rinto-nii asks

"That this isn't Rin, It's just a clone" Ren-nii said while pointing at me

_*le gasp*_Rinto- nii look at me in horror

"No you guys it's really me" I said while making hand gestures that it's really me

"What did you do with our cute little sister?!" they both scream while patting the table

"You guys I know I'm cute but come on it's me your cute little sister"

"Spill the beans!" Ren-nii screams

"Maybe she's right Ren maybe she's Rin"

"Fine then let's do it the Hard way +_+" Ren-nii said, Oh no I know that look

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"You didn't"

"Oh I did"

"NOOO! Don't let me listen to it!"

"Hahaha Too bad! Justin Bieber in the HOUSE!"

**(A/N: it's not that I hate Justin Bieber (Okay I'm not a fan) but I need to you know?)**

"NOOOOO! My ears are burning!" I scream

"You're right Rinto, this is Rin I know her reaction if this is song plays" Ren-nii said while looking at Rinto-nii

"My poor dedicate ears"

"Come on Dinner is Ready" Rinto-nii said while walking to the kitchen

TT^TT my ears

**~Next Day~ **

**? Voice**

I step out the airplane and walking out of the airport to wait for my cousins to pick me up, I inhale and smell the breeze of Japan.

It's good to be back! I wonder if Gumo still remembers me.

**Rin Kagamine's Voice**

**=_= **hmmmm Should I go? No, Yes, No, Yes

No, do you want your secrets reveled?!

Yes, it's a great opportunity!

WAAAAAHHHH! I don't know what to do!

**Miku Hatsune's Voice**

"I'm really sorry Luka" I really feel bad for Luka here we are on the park eating ice cream, I don't know but Rin always eat ice cream when she's sad

"What about you come to the studio with me?" I ask

"Really" I said while smiling

* * *

**Done! Please Review :3**

**To be seen in the next chapter**

**"GUMI! You're Back!"**

**...**

**"You can be an the Best friend of the main actress" **

**"Really!"**

**"Congratulations Luka!"**

**...**

**"WHAT!"**

**"You will be the best friend of Len Kagamine in the movie and fell in love with him"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! we both shouted while mr. Devil only laugh**

**"Don't worry You will eventually fell in love with Rei and Rei will fell in love with on the movie that's how the story goes"**

**"What? NOOOOOO!"**

**~Imotare18**


	9. Chapter 8: The Outcome

**It's almost school... I'm sorry for my mistakes**

**My laptop broke so i have to use something 0~0**

**Oh Well Enjoy! I don't own anything**

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Voice**

**RING! RING!**

Ten minutes…

**RING! RING!**

Five minutes….

**RING! RING!**

30 seconds….

**RING! RING!**

5 seconds….

**RING! RIN- **

"OKAY! I'm up!" I scream while failing my arms, Urgh I look like a zombie. I didn't much sleep because I'm still thinking about my debut. My beautiful face looks like a zombie.

"Hey little sis are you ready to pick up Gum-" Ren-nii said but was cut off when he finally look at me "Woah you look like a walking dead"

Huh?! =_=

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" Ren-nii growled

"I don't have a boyfriend" I said

"^_^ Oh well that's good" he said while smiling sadistically "Well come on get ready we're going to pck up Gumi on the airport"

"Hai just give a second" I said while closing the door. While I close the door I heard Ren-nii mumbling about something

DING DONG!

I heard from downstairs,I was about to go down when I heard a familiar voice. I smile crept to my face as I ran downstairs

"GUUUMMMMIII! You're Back!" I scream running her slow motion

"RIIIINNNNN!" she screams while running to me slow motion

_~SCREEECH~_

"How did you guys do that?" Rinto-nii asked

"I miss you so much Rin" Gumi said while ignoring Rinto-nii

"Me too" I said while smiling

**~15 minutes later~**

All we do in 15 minutes is talk and talk until my phone rang

_**Hatsune Miku calling… **_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rin want to come with us to the Crypton Future Media Building?"_

"But Gumi is with me"

"_She can come to, the more the merrier"_

"Sure I ask her"

Wait it feels like I'm forgetting something -_- what is it? Crypton? Who cares I will remember it when we get there.

"Hey Gumi, Do you want to come with me and my friends?"

"Sure where?"

"Crypton Future Media Building"

"Sure I really wanted to go there"

"Come on"

When we got there I saw Miku and Luka waving at us in front of the Crypton Future media building

"So why did you call me?"

"Well this is where we will start the shooting" Miku said to me

"Oh right you are the leading actress" I said smiling to her "Congratulations" I was smiling outside but inside NOOO! Amfkaklfjklsejkfe My friend is in trouble Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil will do something evil.

"Ahem" oh right I need to introduce Gumi

"Guys this is Gumi Megpoid"

"Gumi this is Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine"

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Likewise"

.

.

.

_Awkward….._

"Miku you are needed inside"

"Oh sorry, Come on guys" we just nodded our heads and follow the weird guy.

**~Inside~**

"This is a nice place isn't it Gumi-"

Silence

"Gumi?" I turn around and found the she's not beside me. What did you know she roam around without us, about while happen to her

.

.

.

.

.

Oh well, Good Luck Gumi

"Director this is my friends" Miku introduce us

"Hi Nice to meet you"

"You're perfect"

"Huh?" Luka got a confused loo on her face

"You're perfect to be the Best friend of the lead actress"

"Really!"

"Congratulations Luka"

While their congratulating Luka I went outside to have some Fresh air. I was peaceful and quiet it was so refreshing not until some guy Jump in front of me! He was running right at me. He was so fast that I didn't have the chance to move.

_BOOOOGSH! _

"Argh! Watch where you're going?!" he scream

"But you're the one who's running straight at me!"How dare he scream at me for no reason!

"Glllaaared~"

"Did you just glare at me?!"

"Glllared~"

-_-* Argh this Guy!

"Out of the way Teddy- Bear Panties" he said while running again

.

.

.

.

AAAAHHHH He saw! WWWWAAAHHH! My poor virgin Panties! TT_TT

"Ummm Excuse me?" a girl said

"HE SAW!"

"What did he saw?" the girl asked

"My poor virgin Panties" I muttered

"Are you okay? What's your name?" the girl asked

"Rin Kagamine"

"Oh you're the girl who's the director looking for"

"Huh?"

**~Inside~**

Wow since when did I get inside? All I know is that I was having a emotional moment and here I' am inside Crypton Future Media Building.

"Director I found her"

"Good bring her"

The girl pull me in front of some guy she call director. I look at him and then he smile at me

"So you're Rin Kagamine" he said whiel I just nodded my head "You really look like Len Kagamine"

"Um Director Len Kagamine and Rei Kagane is here already" I turn around and saw the devil who I bump into! And I can't believe it's actually Mr. Devil!

"YOU!" I shouted while pointing at him

"Oh it's Teddy-bear Panties"

0/0 WAAHH! Now everyone knows!

"Len you really look like this girl"

I look at who is Len was then I saw now other than Mr. Alien! That Traitor I thought she's a girl! **(A/N: refer to chapter 6: Audition)**

"Len, She will be on the movie as you r best friend"

"WHAT!"

"You will be the best friend of Len Kagamine in the movie and fell in love with him"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we both shouted while Mr. Devil only laughs

"Don't worry you will eventually fell in love with Rei and Rei will fell in love with on the movie that's how the story goes"

"What? NOOOOOO!"

"I thought Miku is the lead actress!" I scream

"She is, But we need some characters" he said while smiling at the three of us

"But I never even accept to proposal to be a superstar" _*le gasp*_

O0O – People's facial expressions

-_-…..^_^ –Rei and Len facial expressions

What did I do?

* * *

**Before i forget please review who will Rin end with**

**1. Len**

**2. Rei**

**3. No one**

**To be see in the next chapter**

**...**

**"Gumo?"**

**"Gumi?! What are you doing here?"**

...

**Hehehe What will happen? Will Gumi see Gumo again? Why Am I asking this questions?**

**You see you again!**

**~Imotare18**


	10. Chapter 9: New Student

**Sorry! The School started**

**Anyway Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Gumi Megpoid's Voice**

=_= *sigh* I'm lost aren't I?

*Looks at the Left side*

*Looks at the right side*

_ They're all the same! What should I do? Rin will be mad at me

_**~Gumi's mind~**_

"WHERE WE'RE YOU?!" Rin shouted, while transforming into a monster

"Gomenasai!" I screamed while running away from Rin

_**~End of Gumi's Fantasy~**_

_*Shivers*_ Y.Y I Have to find the exit before Rin got mad at me! I run and run but ending up bumping on someone

"Urgh, Watch where you goi-" a familiar voice said but was cut off by I don't know I looked at the person and saw

"Gumo?"

"Gumi?! What are you doing here?"

**Rin Kagamine's Voice **

I don't know about Gumi but here I' am at home being lectured by Ren-nii. He kept on saying the bad things I've done today.

"Why did you agreed on being an idol?!" _Where have I heard this before?_

"I don't have a choice!"

"What do you mean you don't have any choice?!"

"They gave me an orange, how am I going to deny it!"

"-_- *sigh*"

"I agree with her" Rinto-nii said

"RINTO?!"

"What? It's an orange okay? How she will deny it?" Rinto-nii answered **(A/N: Lol)**

"=_= Grrr"

"Puh-Please 0^0" I said while giving him the puppy eyes

"No! Not the puppy- dog eyes"

"Puh-please O^O"

"Argh! Fine!"

"Yes!"

"But isn't Vocaloid High have dorms" Rinto-nii asked

"Yeah I'm going to live there from now on" I said while smiling at them, I'm so excited

"WHAT?! NO! REN! STOP HER" Rinto-nii screamed

"I did, remember?" Ren-nii shrugged

"Anyways…Good Bye!" I said with my a bag on my shoulder and a luggage on my hand

"Wait Rin! I Change my mind!" Rinto-nii screamed "COME BACK!" he scremed again like the whole world would hear it.

**~Vocaloid High~**

WOAH! It's bigger than I thought it would be. It's like you're a princess hehehehehe, How did I accept the proposal to becoming an idol? Well it goes like this

_**~Flashback~**_

"_But I never even accept to proposal to be a superstar"__***le gasp***_

_O0O – People's facial expressions_

_-_-…..^_^ –Rei and Len facial expressions_

_What did I do?_

"_Are you sure?"The director asked, I nodded_

"_Are you sure?" Miku and Luka asked_

"_Yes =_=" I replied_

"_Are you sur-"the people started to asked but were cut off by me_

"_YES!" I shouted, do I really have to repeat my answer?_

"_But you can't" Miku said_

"_Why not?" I ask with a confused look on my face_

"_Because we're talking about you being famous!"Luka continued_

"_Soo?"I asked _

"_So people will admire you" Luka answered_

"_And?" _

"_You will see yourself in the television" The people answered_

"_What if I don't want to see myself in the television?" I said "It's weird"_

"_You will have all the oranges if you become an idol" Miku said_

"…"

"_No way she'll believe that" Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil said_

"_Really?! Then I accept!"_

"_WHAT?!" Len and Rei screamed_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That's how I accept the proposal on becoming an idol and then the director got excited and let us transfers at Len and Rei's School _(Why I call them by their name? Because I tired of using Mr. Alien and Mr. Devil wait I can call Len, the Shota and Rei, The pervert MWUAHAHAHA!) _

Well Rin start of a new life, maybe I can change my name into Asuna like in Sword Art Online. No, I can't do that, or maybe I'll change my name into RK The best!

RIINGG!

.

.

.

.

No time in thinking of changing your name Rin! You're late!

**Normal Voice**

"We're having a new student, Please welcome her"

When the students heard that they're having a transfer student they can't help but get excited except two superstars. Guess who is it? Right its Len Kagamine and Rei Kagane. Poor Guys… But who cares they're having a transfer student! Who wouldn't be excited? No one -_-

"Please come in" the teacher said

A petite blonde girl walked in then smiled

"I'm Kagamine Rin, Nice to meet you" she bowed and smiled at her new classmates. All the students murmured of how cute she is and she is the new girl at the Crypton Future Building.

"Thank you Rin-san, now you can take your seat between Len-san and Rei –san, Please raise your hand" The teacher instructed, when Rin looked at Len and Rei. She smiled then

"Hey Shota! Hey Pervert!" Rin greeted the two with a smile, A lot of giggles and chuckles were heard. A vein popped at the two boys head

'_Why? Why did she have to be here?'_ the two boys thought

**Len Kagamine's Voice**

Stupid Rabbit Girl… Really why did she have that annoying big bow on her head? What is she? Five? For all the remaining space she has to be next to me. Argh! Curse you Cruel FATE! =_= and what's weird is this pass few day me and the black-haired ugly guy A.K.A Rei my arch-enemy been on each other sides.

_*Shivers*_

"Hey Shota" ARGH! How dare she call me a Shota?! I turn to her and glared

"What's wrong with your eyes Shota?"

*=_= Ignore her.

"Hey"

You can ignore her Len ^_^

"Hey?"

Just ignore her -_-

"Hello?"

Ignore HER! =_=

"People in the house"

Ignore…. 0_-

"Yo"

Ignore! 0_0

"Umm Hey"

IGNORE HER! *0_0

"Hey Shota?"

SO MUCH FOR IGNORING HER! O_O

"DON'T CALL ME SHOTA!"

.

.

.

.

"Kagamine Len, Detention!" Darn it!

**Rei Kagane's Voice**

This girl is stronger than I thought she will be to think the famous _**KAGAMINE LEN**_ got a detention because of her. URGH! With Teddy-panties girl in my side I cannot focus. Here we are decorating the class for the program tomorrow Yadda, Yadda what so ever.

I'm even partners with Teddy-panties girl *sigh*

"Esh Scary, This chair is too high"

"What do you expect your short that chair is tall maybe even taller than you"

"SHUDDUP!" She was about to hit me but she got out balanced

"KYYAAHH!" She screamed. I don't know what's gotten into me but I catch her now that's weird, I think she got confused that she didn't land on the ground _(she had her eyes closed)_

"I said KYAAAHH!" She screamed

"Esh, Don't shout I'm just in front of you" -.-

She open one eye and saw me.

"Ah…Um...Thank you" She said while blushing

"Don't thank me I just happened to raise my arms" I said in a monotone voice

"HA! Then Put me Down!"

"As you wish"

*BOOOGSH!*

What do you know?

**Rin Kagamine's Voice**

"Argh! Why did you drop me?!"I screamed

"I was trying to be obedient Hello Kitty"

-_-…

O_O HE SAW!

* * *

**Hehe any way that's for today!**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**...**

**"HiyaaH!"**

***BOOGSH***

**EPIC FAIL!**

**...**

**~Imotare18**


	11. Chapter 10: THIS IS WAR!

**I'm so sorry i haven't been updating!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap:**

This girl is stronger than I thought she will be to think the famous **_KAGAMINE LEN_** got a detention because of her. URGH! With Teddy-panties girl in my side I cannot focus. Here we are decorating the class for the program tomorrow Yadda, Yadda what so ever.

I'm even partners with Teddy-panties girl *sigh*

"Esh Scary, This chair is too high"

"What do you expect your short that chair is tall maybe even taller than you"

"SHUDDUP!" She was about to hit me but she got out balanced

"KYYAAHH!" She screamed. I don't know what's gotten into me but I catch her now that's weird, I think she got confused that she didn't land on the ground _(she had her eyes closed)_

"I said KYAAAHH!" She screamed

"Esh, Don't shout I'm just in front of you" -.-

She open one eye and saw me.

"Ah…Um...Thank you" She said while blushing

"Don't thank me I just happened to raise my arms" I said in a monotone voice

"HA! Then Put me Down!"

"As you wish"

*BOOOGSH!*

What do you know?

Rin Kagamine's Voice

"Argh! Why did you drop me?!"I screamed

"I was trying to be obedient Hello Kitty"

-_-…

O_O HE SAW!

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Voice **

He left me dumb-fonded…. T-that guy….. WAAAHH! THIS MEANS WAR! I stomped out of the classroom and followed sadist guy. I saw him walking outside the school campus I ran up to him

"HEY!" I shouted, but he ignored me "HEY!"

"WHAT?!" he shouted

"War…" I muttered

"What?" he asked, raising one eyebrow

"WAR!" I shouted

"Geez... You don't need to shout I'm right in front of you" -.-

I grabbed his collar and drag him back inside the school. War…WAR!

* * *

**Normal Voice**

"Huh? O_o" Rei looked around his surroundings. They were on the center of the gym a crowd were surrounding them. He looked at rin and saw two girls, one with teal hair and one with pink hair massaging her shoulders. Rin looked at him then shouted

"YOU JUST CROSS THE LINE MISTER AND NOW YOU PAY!" she shouted

"-_- How much?" Rei asked

"Not money! Fight! LET'S FIGHT!" Rin shouted while pointing at him. She marched up to him and glared at him.

"FEEL MY SUPER ORANGE MEGA KICK!"

*0* - Audience

-_- Rei

Rin moved like slow motion which pissed Rei…

"WILL YOU START ALREADY!" he shouted

"Oh right *0*" Rin said

**_"HIYAAH!"_**

* * *

**Rei Kagane's Voice**

I watch her with my arms crossed as she about to kick me. I'm not really worried I've been a delinquent before so I can break her like a toothpick.

**_"HIIYAAH!"_**

*0* Audience

-_- ME

_*BOOGSH!*_

0_0… All

All of us looked at Hello Kitty panties girl face flat on the floor

Control you laugh Rei… Control you laugh!

"Pfft-"

So much of controlling

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. She stood up and glared at me

"I'm not done yet" she said while removing the invisible dust on her skirt "That's just an opening"

"Y-Yeah… O-o-Opening HAHAHA!" I said between laughs

"Now this is the real thing…" She muttered , I wait for her to do anything what nothing happening…. Maybe she gave up.

"RIIIINNN-CCCHHAAANN!"

Spoke to soon

"PPPPUNNCCCH!" She shouted as she punch me but lucky for me I grabbed her head

"Huh? I can't move… WAAH!" She shouted as she move her arms in circle

"*pant* *pant*"

-_- What a weak girl I just grabbed her head

"*pant* Your just got lucky *pant* I don't have any strength today" she panted

-_- don't have strength she said

"I think the Great Rin Kagamine need some rest right now, Goodbye" she said as she left the gym

-_- What just happen?

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it's short **

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**...**

**"OMG! What a cute lady bug!"**

**"HEY! IMPOSTOR!"**

**"Hm?"**

**"..."**

**"?"**

**"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"**

**...**

**~imotare18**


End file.
